Nightmare Bipifica
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Dipper is the vessel of Bill Cipher...Pacifica is a sadistic vampire... What do you think might happen once they meet each other for the first time in high school? One-shot AU. Has nothing to do with my original stories. This is the most F'd up story I made thus-far READ WITH CARE. 18 Age (recommended).


**AN: This story has nothing to do with my original series (just to point that out). AU between Dipper (possessed by Bill aka Bipper) and Pacifica… Take note that this one-shot has little to do with the Gravity falls story. Please be open-minded when reading. BE WARNED! This is a really F'd up story. If you are squeamish of this dark kind of fanfic I strongly advise not to read this.**

 **STORY CONTAINS: Violence, Sexuality, Supernatural content, Language, and Suggestive themes. Readers' Discretions is (infinitely) advised… You have been warned…**

 **Bipifica to the death do us part…**

Gravity Falls High school is no different from any other high school…Except it has two secrets…

Dipper Pines… A 17 year old boy, orphan, lives by himself, and bodied host to a dream demon known as Bill Cipher. Dipper has used Bill's advice to live on his own after he made a deal in letting Bill possess his body. Bill gave him limited use to his own body during the day… But at night, Bill was in complete control. Dipper at first didn't like Bill, in fact he hated him to the very bone. Why you may ask?... Bill killed his whole entire family 4 years prior and got away with it. However, after being tormented by him for four years, Dipper's insanity took hold and enjoyed Bill's habits and behavior…

Pacifica Northwest… A 17 year old girl (on paper), real age is unknown, lives alone after parents death, and is a very sadistic vampire. Pacifica became a vampire by her father a long time ago. No one truly knows her since she moved countless times after her parents died. How did her human mother and vampire father died you may ask? She killed them… She killed her father after he turned her while he raped her. She grabbed the edge of her headboard, broke it off, and thrusted it into her father's heart… She then heard the screams of her mother after she saw what her husband has been doing but also what her daughter did to him. Pacifica then drained her mother's blood in one fell swoop as she bit into her neck.

Both Pacifica and Dipper hadn't been the same for years… but both masked their true identities when they both moved to Gravity falls Oregon. They never knew one another until their first day in school…

"Uff." Dipper and Pacifica said at the same time as they both ran into each other into the hallway.

"Watch where you are going dork." Pacifica said as she picked herself off the floor.

"You watch it blondie." Dipper said as he did the same for himself.

"You got some nerve running into me jerk." Pacifica said.

"Please like I ever care about who I run into, especially a witch like you." Dipper said.

"Ass." Pacifica said.

"Skank." Dipper said.

"Bastard!" Pacifica insulted.

"Bitch!" Dipper insulted back.

Suddenly the bell rung and they had to get to their last class for the day…

"Don't ever come near me again or you will regret it!" Pacifica shouted.

"Likewise." Dipper snarled as they both walked to their class.

"Quit following me!" Pacifica shouted.

"This is my class bitch. GET LOST!" Dipper yelled.

Everyone was looking at the two insulting each other throughout the whole hallway leading up to their last class.

"This is my class too nimrod." Pacifica said.

"Whatever…Just don't sit next to me. I could care less about a harpy like you!" Dipper insulted one last time before he pushed his way past Pacifica.

Pacifica was about to yell at him some more but decided to end it because the class was starting…

"Alright class settle down. Time for your first lesson after I take attendance." The old History teacher said.

"Dipper Pines?" The history teacher called.

"Here." Dipper said as he looked out the window on the far side of the classroom.

"Alright. Pacifica Northwest?" The teacher called.

"Present." Pacifica said as she looked at Dipper with malice in her eyes.

As the teacher was calling out the rest of the names in the class, both Dipper and Pacifica were thinking the same exact thing…

" _I'm going to kill that little annoyance after school."_

 **Later on…**

Dipper was hanging out alone at the abandon old football field, which was never used anymore because of the rumored attacks that were happening there…

The old urban legend says that anyone who goes there gets attacked… Mainly girls… However, the police in the town never really looked into the matter…

"Hahaha. This place is a good excuse to find and kill girls, huh Bill?" Dipper said to himself and Bill's personality talked back to him inside his head.

"You got that right Pine tree… Just make sure to let me know when you are done with that one bitch so I can bring her to my dimension and have some fun with her corpse." Bill said.

"Whatever you say… Speaking of the harpy…" Dipper said as he turned his attention to Pacifica who was now suddenly next to him…

"I knew I'd find you here. Your scent smells like shit!" Pacifica insulted.

"Hahahaha. You don't know what you are messing with little girl… You should have went home to mommy when you had the CHANCE!" Dipper said as he punched her with his demonic powers sending her flying down the bleachers.

"OW! What the fuck! YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" Pacifica shouted.

"Strange… That punch should have killed her... Oh well. That just means more fun for me. Hahahaha." Dipper laughed but was cut off from not paying attention as Pacifica came and hit him and sent him falling over the edge of the bleachers to the pavement.

Dipper's head hit the floor and blood splattered everywhere… Pacifica then looked at the body from above the bleachers…

"Serves you right you dick!" Pacifica said until she was shocked by something…

"HAHAHAHAHA! This is fun!" Dipper said as his face was piecing back together…

"Impossible! What the hell are you?!" Pacifica shouted.

"Exactly what you said little girl… I'M HELL!" Dipper shouted as he flew back up with his demonic powers and stood in front of Pacifica…

"Well now… Now that we both discovered that we can't kill each other… I think we should talk. What you say?" Dipper asked until his neck was greeted by Pacifica's razor sharp fangs.

She was determined to drain his blood and kill him…but instead she heard a laughter…

"Hahahaha. So that's what you are... I never met a vampire before. Please to meet you, I'm Dipper and or Bill Cipher but you can also call us Bipper." Dipper said with a sadistic smile as his yellow glowing eyes met her burning red eyes…

Pacifica backed away from the demon and stood her ground…

"…What exactly are you…?" Pacifica asked.

"…I'm a demon, little vamp. I don't think you ever met the likes of me before. Hahahaha." Dipper said.

"Shut up you little imp." Pacifica said.

"Oh ow such a hash insult I think I might cry. Hahahahaha." Dipper laughed.

Pacifica was about to leave until she was cut off from Dipper…

"Where do you think you are going? First you dance with me, then you demand answers, and now you are leaving? Boy… you're no fun." Dipper said until his face was met by Pacifica's fist but didn't budge.

"Here is the thing little girl… I would like to know about you and in exchange I will tell you all about me. Deal?" Dipper said as he held up a blue flame hand.

"You are stupid and crazy. Get out of my face." Pacifica said.

"How about this… If you talk with me right now about yourself, I will leave you alone for the day." Dipper said.

"…No funny business?" Pacifica asked.

"I'm not that type of guy that takes advantage of helpless girls. I take lives not rape them." Dipper said.

"…Fine. But for the record, I'm not helpless." Pacifica said as she shook his hand.

"Alright. SO… Where you come from and how old are you?" Dipper asked as he sat down and Pacifica did the same.

"I came from New York originally…but moved over the years after a few run-ins with the law. Pacifica said.

"Intresting… and how old are you again?" Dipper asked.

"39." Pacifica said.

"Hmm… So you were turned 22 years ago… Didn't anyone notice at all that your body isn't ageing like normal humans do?" Dipper asked.

"Not really. Like I said, I moved over the years so no one really knows me that well." Pacifica said.

"So why High school? I would think you were smart enough not to be here…" Dipper said.

"I come here to stay up to date with my education but since my record in the state says I'm 17, I can't really go to college or anything. I'm ok with it." Pacifica said.

"BORINGGG. If I had the power to stay the same age physically, I would do more than just go to school. You are about as interesting as paint pealing off the wall." Dipper said and his face was met again with a hard punch leaving him bloody and bruised but his face quickly repaired itself…

"SHUT IT YOU LITTLE PRICK! Now… What about you…? Pacifica asked.

"I was born in California, I killed or I should say Bill killed my parents and sister four years ago. Since then, I mutilated many bodies and made chaos everywhere I went and got away with it. However, that got boring so I moved here to explore my… menu of people to hurt and lives to ruin. However, I needed somewhat of a low profile so I went to high school here, everyone just thought I was an ordinary guy." Dipper explained.

"…You're fucked up." Pacifica said.

"Like wise. So what chaos did you breed before coming here?" Dipper asked.

"I killed my parents after my father raped me and my mother witnessed it… I killed and drank blood of many…potential boyfriends after they thought of me as nothing more than an ordinary girl… And fucked up many pervs that mess with young girls like me. I hate pedophiles with a passion! Don't even get me started on those pieces of shit!" Pacifica said.

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical?... You are 39 messing around with guys half your age or less and killing them after drinking their blood…" Dipper said.

"Shut up you damn demon… There is a big difference!" Pacifica said.

"Right… Anyways. How about you and I get together and kill off some pathetic weakling humans?" Dipper offered as he stood up and lent a hand.

"I rather puke and smash your face in a billion times." Pacifica said as she got up and walked way…

"Hahaha…Alright then. Nice talking with you…Pacifica Northwest. I'm sure our paths will cross again." Dipper said.

 **The next day…**

Dipper and Pacifica never talked with each other during the day and only saw each other during their last class. Dipper was determined to make her come over to his side… However, Pacifica didn't want anything to do with the crazed demon.

"Alright class. Can anyone tell me who the founder of Gravity falls was?" The old teacher asked.

"Nathaniel Northwest. My grand- I mean my great great grandfather." Pacifica said trying to hide the fact that her father's father was the founder of founder as she moved to New York.

" _Interesting… She never told me that this was her birth place. She lied to me! I don't know if I'm in love or if I just want to kill her even more now!"_ Dipper said with a sadistic smile.

"Hmm… I didn't know that you were related to this town's founding father. Very interesting…." The teacher said.

"Thank you sir." Pacifica said.

"Ha. Still the fake preppy bitch during the school day but after… a stone cold blood sucker." Dipper said quietly so no one heard him except Pacifica with her vampiric hearing as she gave a mean face after hearing him.

"Something the matter dear?" The teacher asked as he saw Pacifica's angered face…

"Oh…Nothing. Sorry." Pacifica said with a fake smile and Dipper chuckled on the other side of the room.

Pacifica was fighting every urge to throw the desk at Dipper's face after hearing him laugh.

" _THAT ASSHOLE! He's fucking lucky we are in school right now. Otherwise, I would totally kick his ass through the damn WALL!"_ Pacifica thought as she tried her best to maintain a proper composure…

"Alright for homework… I would like you all to team up in my order of pairing you all." The teacher said and everyone groaned.

"Now now. This will help with your socialism with others… This project is to find out anything that hasn't been discovered yet and would be potential discoveries for mankind to record and put into the History books." The teacher said.

"Pfft. Piece of cake. These simpletons don't know the vast mysteries of the world. All I have to do is document something trivial and it will be an easy A." Dipper said to himself and everyone around him looked at him with weird looks.

The teacher named the groups until Dipper and Pacifica were last.

"Pacifica Northwest and Dipper Pines." The teacher said.

"WHAT!" Pacifica shouted and Dipper laughed.

"I don't want to be partnered with this… guy." Pacifica stressed.

"Now now. My decision is final. Class dismissed." The teacher said and everyone left.

"We are not working together!" Pacifica said as she walked up to Dipper while everyone was leaving.

"Aw come on. I can teach you something new for a change old one. Hahaha." Dipper said.

"Watch it demon!" Pacifica said.

"It will be fun trust me. Don't you want to know about…your origin?" Dipper explained.

"I thought you said you never seen one of…my kind before." Pacifica said trying to hide the fact she was a vampire to the rest of the leaving class.

"I may have dug deeper into my roommate's knowledge on the matter after yesterday's… incident." Dipper said.

"Ugh…Fine but you are coming to my place… I don't trust you one damn bit!" Pacifica said.

"Fine with me. Lead on blood sucker." Dipper said as he followed Pacifica.

 **10 minutes later…**

"Nice car!" Dipper said.

"Yeah…Don't scratch it or you are dead!" Pacifica threatened.

"Hahahaha. I think we established that neither of us can be killed… normally anyways." Dipper said.

"Well get in. I don't want to spend more time with you then I already have to!" Pacifica stressed.

"No need." Dipper said as he placed a finder on Pacifica's forhead for a second and Pacifica grabbed it and broke it.

"Ow… Now now. I was just looking into your mind and finding out where you live you bitch! Touch my finger again and I will feed you to the senothian worms from the 5th dimension." Dipper said.

"Whatever dork. You don't have to make shit up. Just say you would try to kill me or something more threatening." Pacifica said.

"…I'm not kidding around. I will feed you to big, ravenous, and deadly worms that live only to eat everything! I did that before and I enjoyed the screams of the poor stupid people made, hahahaha." Dipper said and got Pacifica's attention for a second.

"Just get in!" Pacifica said.

"I told you, there is no need. I'll see you there toots!" Dipper said as he teleported in a puff of yellow and black smoke.

"Hmm. Neat trick. That would save on gas." Pacifica said with a small smile but quickly dismissed it and drove away.

 **30 minutes later…**

Pacifica drove up to her house that was on the other side of the town that no one knew about. She got out of her car and walked into the house.

"Lovely place you got here." Dipper said as he was eating an apple he got from outside.

"Who invited you in?" Pacifica said.

"You did dumbass." Dipper said.

"Shut it asshole!" Pacifica said.

"Make me." Dipper said with a smile.

Pacifica punched Dipper so hard that he went flying into the wall.

"I wanted to do that since our last class." Pacifica said.

"Hahahaha. I just love that fiery attitude of yours." Dipper said as he pealed himself off the wall.

"Now…Shut your face and tell me what I want to know." Pacifica demanded.

"Alright alright… Vampires arrived in this plane from the pits of hell after they pissed off their demon masters. They remained here for centuries in exile and in disguise from the demons. They only live off of blood so they killed people throughout their time here on earth. The first vampire recording was year 1142. However, they have been here for thirty years before that." Dipper explained.

"…So are there anymore here in Gravity falls?" Pacifica asked.

"Just you toots." Dipper said.

"…Good." Pacifica said.

"Good as in you don't want other vamps taking your food?" Dipper asked.

"Good as in I'm the only vampire that is going to kill you!" Pacifica said.

"Sounds like someone would get jealous if I talked with another vampire, hahaha." Dipper said but was met with a knife into his head.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Pacifica said.

Dipper pulled out the blood covered knife and laughed.

"Now…That's more like it!" Dipper said until his face met with Pacifica hitting him again forcing him back into the wall again and Pacifica ran up and started hitting him.

Dipper blocked on hit and tried to hit her in the face. Pacifica then bit his wrist and then starting beating his face. Dipper yanked his wrist out of Pacifica's mouth, ripping out flesh. He then used that hand to block her fist.

Pacifica looked at Dipper in the eyes with fury and he looked at her with joy…

He then pulled her and slammed her lips into his… At first she wanted to pull away and kick the living shit out of him…However, Pacifica was enjoying this and pulled Dipper closer to her as she intensified the kiss…

He used his demonic strength and ripped open her shirt exposing her breasts… She then bit Dipper in the neck with lust as demonic blood spilled into her mouth while Dipper was groping her ass.

They both took off their pants and started having sex. Pacifica ripped open his shirt as well and bit his chest as Dipper thrusted harder and harder with his demonic stamina and strength. She pulled away and moaned with pleasure as Dipper used his power to make his member even bigger and thrusted with even more pace.

She wanted him to cum and he did as pools of his seed spilled inside of Pacifica as she came as well…

They both just panted afterwards after that…

"Pant…Pant…Pant…That was amazing." Dipper said until his face was met with another fist.

"That's for making me do that you prick!" Pacifica shouted.

"Hahahahaha. I forgot that vampires get horny if they are close to another and their blood gets hot with rage or…love." Dipper said with a smirk which was met again by another fist but only harder.

"Yup. It's defiantly love. Hahahahaha." Dipper laughed.

"You're sick." Pacifica said.

"And you love it." Dipper said with a smile.

"Do that again and I will kill you!" Pacifica threatened.

"I thought we established the fact that both of us can't die. Boy, someone is a little slow on the uptake." Dipper said until Pacifica hit him in the face again.

"You sure love hitting me in the face… Tell me… Do you really love me?" Dipper said.

Pacifica was about to hit him again until she saw tears in Dipper's face…

" _Why is he crying? This guy is weird. First he's joking around. Then he wants to fight. Then he's sexual. Now he's…sad? What the hell is his problem?"_ Pacifica thought.

"Sorry…" Dipper said as he wiped away the tears.

"Why were you crying?" Pacifica asked.

"…I just…I never had any form of love for over 4 years…so this is just…new to me." Dipper said.

"…I see." Pacifica said.

"You probably don't understand." Dipper said as he used his demonic powers to restore their clothes and put them back on their bodies.

"I understand more than you know…" Pacifica said.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"My mother…She was the only one in my life that truly loved me for a while. However, she started to drink and beat me whenever I was doing my homework or watching TV. She blamed me when I reached my teen years because that was the time my father started looking at me with his perverted thoughts. She saw that and blamed me for looking more attractive than her. I still remembered my father watching me getting changed or me taking a shower. I knew it was only a matter of time until he would try having sex with me.

Later that night my father returned but…something was different about him. His eyes were glowing red and I could feel that he was…different. When I went to bed, that's when it happened… He came in and pulled my covers off and held my mouth with one hand and ripped off my pajama pants with his other and started thrusting his… you know.

Once he was…inside of me, he continued harder and harder. Suddenly his fangs showed and his eyes glowed bright red and he bit my neck while still thrusting. After I changed into a vampire, I ripped off a piece of my headboard and thrusted it into his chest and killed him. My mother saw everything and screamed. I only thought of the pain of her beatings from before and I rushed and bit her neck and drained her blood as tears fell down my face…She loved me though during my childhood before my teen years… That was the only love I ever received…" Pacifica explained…

"…I'm sorry." Dipper said and Pacifica hugged him.

"Thanks…" Pacifica said and Dipper hugged her back...

 **The next morning…**

Pacifica woke up in her bed but she wasn't alone… Dipper was still sleeping next to her.

"Hey, crazy…Wake up!" Pacifica said as she shook him.

"5 more minutes mom." Dipper said.

"Get your ass up and out my bed!" Pacifica shouted as she pushed him out and he hit the floor.

"Hahahaha. Good morning to you too." Dipper said.

"Whatever. We have to get to school. Get up or I'll leave you here." Pacifica said as she got dressed.

Dipper got up and used his demonic powers to change his clothes.

"That's useful." Pacifica said as she put her top on.

"Yeah. It has its advantages… Well I'll meet you there." Dipper said.

"Oh no…This time you are driving with me!" Pacifica said with a smile.

"Hahahahaha. Alright then." Dipper said as the two pulled each other into a kiss.

"Alright demon lover. Let's go to school." Pacifica said after they broke from their kiss.

 **Gravity Falls High school**

Dipper and Pacifica went through the day with no problem…until…

"H-hey…" The freshman girl said as she approached Dipper in the hallway.

"Hello." Dipper said while rustling through his locker.

"I'm Jessica." The timid girl said with a blush and a smile which Dipper took notice but also took notice of Pacifica watching like a hawk with jealousy. Dipper then got a crazy idea…

"I'm Dipper. Please to meet you Jessica." Dipper said as he took her hand and kissed it. Which was making Pacifica furious as she crunched her locker door with her vampiric strength…

Dipper thought this was funny as he continued his game…

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me…I-if you're free of course…" Jessica proposed…

"…Hmm…sound interesting." Dipper said with a smile as he heard Pacifica ripping off the door of the locker and everyone was looking at her with shock…

Dipper then did the final thing that would really bring anarchy into the school…

He grabbed Jessica's face and planted a huge kiss on her lips and suddenly his face was met with Pacifica's fist as he was thrown into the wall laughing…

Everyone either ran away in fear or was too afraid to move as everyone screamed. Pacifica then looked at the terrified Jessica on the ground…

"You… Stay there. I'll get to you once I'm done tearing this piece of shit to shreds!" Pacifica said as she walked away towards Dipper…

"Hahahaha… I knew you would go berserk. Now we both are known as not normal. Hahahaha!" Dipper laughed until his throat was met with Pacifica's hand choking it…

"SHUT IT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Pacifica shouted with her dark red eyes glowing.

"Oh-you know…you-love…me." Dipper said as he was gasping for air.

"I DISPISE YOU, YOU FUCKING DEMON! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!" Pacifica shouted.

Dipper used his demonic powers to pry off Pacifica's hand and bound her hands together and made her fall to her knees.

"…How could you do that to me?… I… I thought you…Loved me…" Pacifica said as tears were rolling down her face.

Dipper took notice as he got down to her level on the ground…

"It's because I love you… I did that to see if you truly meant what you felt for me… Now I know." Dipper said as he hugged Pacifica.

"Can you be mine forever?...and to no one else but me?..." Pacifica asked.

"Sure…" Dipper said as he unbound Pacifica's hands.

Pacifica then pulled him into a kiss…but once they broke she punched him in the face.

"Hahahaha. You love doing that don't you?" Dipper said with a smile and she smiled as well.

"Get used to it. As far as I'm concerned you owe me for breaking my heart." Pacifica said.

"Alright. What do you want? Anything at all…" Dipper said with a smile.

"Well…For starters. Bring her to us." Pacifica demanded and Dipper obeyed as he used his demonic power to bring Jessica in front of the two monsters…

"P-plleaasee. D-d-don..t hurt me…" Jessica nervously said while facing the two dark beings…

"This is my appetizer. The rest of the school is my main dish… And when we get home…" Pacifica said as she brought Dipper's ear close to her mouth…

"You are my desert." Pacifica said she licked Dipper's neck.

"Now now. Don't spoil your dinner." Dipper said with a smile.

"You're right. I'll get back to you later then. Make sure no one leaves the school." Pacifica said with a smile and Dipper nodded with his own sadistic smile as he disappeared and closed all the doors with his power and locked everyone in.

"Bon App'etit my love." Dipper said while hearing the screams from inside the school.

 **1 hour later…**

Pacifica busted through the doors as blood was stained all over her face and clothes…

"Had fun?" Dipper asked.

"Oh no. The real fun is when we get home. I need a shower, I suggest you join me." Pacifica said with a smile as she passionately kissed Dipper and once they broke from their kiss a string of blood-covered saliva was connecting their lips.

Pacifica and Dipper then drove away from the high school hand in hand as their lives together will forever be sealed and bound to one another…

 **THE END…**

 **AN: Hahahahahahahahahaha. I really enjoyed this one-shot. Thank you for reading…BYE.**


End file.
